Little Angels
Bio The Little Angels is a group of kids who are apparently brothers and sisters and who appear to be a source of delight and mischief to their parents. They love watching TV and eating candy and junk food, only going outside when coerced by their parents (Benny Hill and Anna Dawson). On January 13, 1988, their father catches them inside on a nice day and takes them on an outdoor camping trip in the countryside. Wearing a backpack, he marches them single file out of the neighborhood, but by time they reach the local fields, it's the kids leading the way and dad struggling to keep up with them. When he stops to catch a break, the all wipe out straws to drink from the container sticking up through the top of the backpack. Unfortunately, they forget to cap it, and when dad later bends over, it all comes pouring out over his head. After a picnic, Dad tries teaching them to play ball. The youngest girl, (Louise, pitches so low, he can't hit it, and one of the boys, Richard, signals him to go far out of field. When Dad comes in, the ball knocks out all of his teeth. He also tries to teach them arm wrestling, but Joanna bests him in the skill. In a display of golf, Joanna sticks some gum to one of dad's golf club. When the ball sticks to it, he has a hard time trying to find it. Learning the game himself, Richard sends the ball on a crazy loopy path for a hole-in-one. When Joanna takes her turn, she uses the golf club handle on the ground like a pool stick, knocking the ball across the ground into the hole. Dad is shocked as his eldest daughter laughs proudly. All dad can launch is a small tuft of grass. Thunder soon cracks, and it starts raining. Little Louise sticks her tongue out at dad. He starts heading home with them, trying to take a short-cut through a field with a bull, which he doesn't see until he's halfway across the field. Meanwhile, the smarter kids stay beyond the fence shaking their heads as he goes further and further, finally meeting the bull and getting chased back to the fence and knocked over it. Back at home, Dad joins the kids at the sofa of the darkened living room watching TV while covered in bandages and nursing a broken leg. On May 1, 1989, Dad has plans to go fishing, but mom has to tend to her sick mother so he tries taking the kids with him. He promises them a picnic as well, packing up several sweets and fruit in a picnic case, but preparation is a sticky mess with toast appearing into the pages of a magazine Joanna reads. She also has to help clean his face for him. After packing everything up, Dad takes the case and heads out, neglecting to seal it as everything comes crashing out of it. Dad has the kids tote his supplies and gear to the fishing site at the lake with Louise (Louise Whatling) following behind. Once at the lake, Dad takes off his shoes, but the kids don't like the smell. As dad starts fishing, the girls (Joanna Kirkland and Jade Westbrook) get sticks and make poles to catch their own fish, using the hook off their brother's (Adam Johnstone) pants. They have much better luck than Dad with his store bought pole. Richard has fun playing in the water with a toy boat; he even catches a fish on it. All Dad can catch is an old boot, and when he throws it back, Richard and Louise copy him by throwing his shoes into the lake as well, forcing him to get it back. When he throws his hat down in frustration, the hooks in his hat catch fish! Joanna tries tossing her line back in, only to snatch the hat off a by-stander (Bob Todd), who wants to pick a fight with Dad (Benny Hill). Meanwhile, the kids get into the food, and Dad still hoping around from getting his shoes back steps right into it. When he tries fishing again, he hooks his fishing line on a police van which gets the attention of the driver (Johnny Hutch). After the van is knocked into a pole, the three prisoners (Jon Jon Keefe, Henry McGee and Mike Mulloy) escape, surprising the three lady guards (Sue Upton, Vicki Harris and Carla De Wansey) inside watching them. The police chase after the convicts with Dad and the kids trying to keep up. Little Louise races tokeep up from behind. The convicts make it to Fun Fair where they run into a pole, and in the melee on the ground, the convicts emerge free from their handcuffs and the police latched to the pole. Dad pulls the kids off, but the ladies still manage to recapture the three men. While on the property, Dad takes the kids on the Ghost Train ride, full of ghosts and scary figures, and the love it. The convicts, however, emerge crying and scared. One of the convicts (Henry McGee) has to use the men's room, leaving his officer (Vicki Harris) outside the door looking as if she's loiter to two by-standers (Helen Carpenter and Sara Throssell?). After enjoying the park, Dad and the kids turn to leave for home. On the way, Richard finds Dad's line on the ground and pulls on it. When Dad comes to see what he's caught, they discover the Loch Ness Monster on the line and run for home. Trivia * The Little Angels were played by Adam Johnstone, Joanna Kirkland, Jade Westbrook and Louise and Richard Whatling. * Benny looking around for the golf ball hearkens to a bit in The Bucket where he looks around for a bucket stuck to the end of his shovel. * Most of the first sketch was filmed on location (possibly the same field as the Cops and Robbers sketch) with the interior scenes and the extreme close-up with the bull done in studio. The 1989 sketch exteriors were done at Thorpe Park. * The close-up of the Bull Warning sign trails off the sign as if the painter was scared off his work. * These are the two sketches with the Hill's Little Angels as siblings. They also starred in a number of quickies and had minor roles in larger sketches. The only other major sketch showcasing them was The Birthday Party, but in that sketch, they played several random kids rather then siblings. * The father's name is revealed to be George in the 1989 sketch. * On the way to the lake, the kids pass the fence from the opening of the Birthday Party sketch. * It seems kind of odd for the police to take the recaptured cons through the fun house after they tried escaping. Perhaps, the convicts were on an outing, and the police promised to take through the fun house despite trying to escape. Episode(s) * The Halitosis Kid * Pepy's Diary Gallery Little 00.JPG Little 01.JPG Little 02.JPG Little 03.JPG Little 04.JPG Little 05.JPG Little 06.JPG Little 07.JPG Little 08.JPG Little 09.JPG Little 10.JPG Little 11.JPG Little 12.JPG Little 13.JPG Little 14.JPG Little 15.JPG Little16.JPG Little17.JPG Little18.JPG Little19.JPG Little20.JPG 1hills0.jpg 1hills2.jpg 1hills3.jpg 1hills7.jpg 1hills8.jpg Fishing3.PNG Fishing4.PNG Fishing5.PNG Fishing6.PNG Fishing7.PNG Fishing8.PNG Fishing9.PNG Fishing10.PNG Fishing11.PNG Fishing12.PNG Fishing15.PNG Category: Characters Category: 1988 Characters Category: 1989 Characters Category: Characters played by Guest Stars